


Testing Bonds

by TarviaAeducan



Series: Aiden Cadash [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Multi, Romance, definitely not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarviaAeducan/pseuds/TarviaAeducan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crimes of his past are forgive, and in his eyes unjustly so, Blackwall must learn how to live with himself as a completely new man with the Inquisitor's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I'm pretty excited to be posting my first story on here! I hope you all like it. Did I mention how excited I am? I can't wait to see what everyone thinks about this.

Forgiveness was not what he had expected. Deep down Blackwall was relieved, but at the moment he couldn’t understand it. His lady had pardoned the crimes he had committed a lifetime ago. He wanted to be angry, furious with her over it, but one look at her face and it all dissolved away.

Inquisitor Cadash’s eyes were puffy and swollen, making it very obvious that she had been crying. Dark circles were plastered underneath them as well. Blackwall was certain she hadn’t slept since the truth had come out and oh how he hated himself for causing her such pain. He would do anything right at that moment to make things right again.

“I don’t care what you did then. You’re Blackwall now. You’re a good man. I know it.” The Inquisitor spoke only loud enough for Blackwall and those standing near her to hear. Her chin began to quiver as she fought to keep her composure.

Without hesitation Blackwall closed the distance between them. He lifted his still shackled wrists and slipped his arms around her. “My lady, I don’t even know how to fix the wrong I have done to you and everyone in Skyhold, but I promise I will do what I can.” Tears finally started to slide down Aiden’s face. Seeing this, Josephine ordered the guards that brought Blackwall in to unshackle his wrists before she cleared everyone from the main hall.

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserves someone like you. Do you think you can ever forgive me for leaving you like I did?” He brushed a strand of fiery red hair back before cupping her face in his hands.

Aiden smiled slightly and laid one of her hands over his. “I did the moment I realized what had happened. Didn’t make it hurt any less though. I thought you’d gone off to your calling or…I didn’t know what to think.” She dropped her hand from his to instead encircle his waist with her arms. “I love you. Whether you are Blackwall or Thom Rainier doesn’t change that.”

“And I love you too.” Blackwall pressed his lips to her forehead in an almost reverent manner before tilting her face up to kiss her lips.

The Inquisitor finally slipped from their embrace only to put her hand in his. She walked towards the door leading out into Skyhold’s garden dragging him along with her. “I’m here for you Blackwall. We can start over together now. No more hiding.”

“Aye, no more hiding.” He meant every word he said as they made their way into the garden. Suddenly everything felt right to him. He was hopeful in a way he hadn’t been in years.


	2. Wicked Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big huge wonderful thank you to my honey for proof ready everything for me!

A dull orange hue painted the barn’s floor and walls as the last embers of the fire died down. Blackwall sat slouched back into a chair in front of the fireplace staring blankly at the dying coals. His mind was stewing over every little detail of the past few days in the most maddening of ways.

With a soft grunt, he pushed himself up out of the chair and threw new logs into the fireplace. He walked over to the table nearby and picked up a half carved horse he’d been working on. Carefully and meticulously he started whittling the horse into its desired shape. When the toy was eventually completed he knew exactly what to do with it. The plaything would be give to the children that lived in Skyhold with more just like it.

As minutes past the work started to become more methodical. In its own way it helped calm Blackwall’s mind, making it harder to think about the past few days. It was exactly what he needed and soon he was absorbed into the repetitive motions of whittling.

Blackwall was so engrossed in his task that he hadn’t noticed a visitor slipping into the barn. Cole stood motionless, silently watching the older man from the corner of the barn.

“Could you teach me to do that?” Cole’s voice abruptly rang out across the barn causing Blackwall to jump.

“Maker’s Balls! You can’t just sneak up on a man like that Cole!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Varric keeps telling me not to do that, but I don’t remember sometimes.” The boy finally crept out from where he was hiding over to Blackwall. “Will you please show me?”

Blackwall sat his carving down on the table and found an unused block of wood and knife before handing them to Cole. “The goal is to take little shavings of wood off at a time. Take too much off and you’ll damage whatever it is you want to carve.”

Cole took the items from Blackwall and tried to mimic what he had seen him do before. Both men remained in relative silence for some time as dust began to gather at their feet.

“She was really upset when you left. I tried to make it hurt less but I couldn’t do anything.”

“Cole, please…”

“You’re trying to change, that makes you good. You’re not you anymore, not Reiner. That’s the important thing. You’re a good person even though you don’t think it. She sees it though. The Inquisitor thinks about you all the time.”

“There you are kid!” Varric came walking across the courtyard just in time. He noticed how tense Blackwall looked as he threw an arm around Cole. “I think it’s time to give Hero here a break. Why don’t you come in with me? We’ll get a game of Wicked Grace going.”

Cole smiled slightly at Blackwall before turning and walking off towards Herald’s Rest. Varric simply shook his head and followed after him. “That kid…”

Once they were out of sight, Blackwall dropped everything and dragged himself back over to the chair. He ran his hands through his hair before burying his head in them. What seemed like hours passed by before the sound of footsteps filled the room again.

“Please Cole, just give me a moment to think alone…”

“Cole came to see you?”

At the sound of her voice Blackwall immediately shot out of his seat. “My lady, aye he did. Varric came not long after though and took him away.”

Aiden reached for his hand. He clasped it in his and raised it to his lips. “Is there something you needed my lady?”

“I was hoping to drag you out of hiding. You should eat something. Besides I heard there might be some Wicked Grace later.”

Blackwall sighed and was about to turn down the offer, but after one look at Aiden’s pleading green eyes he couldn’t say no. “Alright, I’ll go.”

“Good! I really was planning on dragging you out if you said no.” She started making her way across Skyhold’s courtyard with Blackwall behind her. He chuckled softly to himself as he was lead away from the barn.

As they stepped into the tavern, the various conversations going on became hushed. All eyes turned towards the couple. People leaned in closer to each other and hid behind their mugs as they whispered to one another.

Some of the patrons gathered didn't bother keeping their chatting to themselves. They spoke loud enough for anyone passing by them to catch what they were saying. This caused Blackwall’s heart sink. He knew that gossip was bound to happen, but it didn’t make it any less painful to hear.

Aiden heard what they were saying, but didn't acknowledge them. Instead, she greeted those they walked by politely, before slipping up the stairs to the second floor.

Varric already had a table set up for the game. As usual everyone but Solas and Vivienne were present. Bull and Sera guzzled down ale as fast as they could, trying to see who could out drink each other. Dorian and Josephine were deep in conversation about politics. Cole was watching Varric closely as he explained the rules of the game yet again. 

As Blackwall and Aiden took their seats next to Cassandra, Varric clapped his hands together and smirked. “So glad to see you two join us! Ruffles here says she can beat us all again. I think it’s time to teach her a lesson. What do you think, Curly?”

A faint blush crept across Cullen’s cheeks and he huffed. Varric chuckled more at the response before dealing the cards. “This is gonna be an interesting game.”

After playing through a few rounds, Sera was passed out drunk as usual. Her head was down on the tabletop, and she had drooled everywhere. Bull did not even seem to be affected by the large quantity of alcohol he had drank and kept on playing cards. Cole had been the first one out; though Varric had assured him it was alright. Next was Dorian, who brushed off his loss and assured the others that next time he would win.

In the end the game came down to Varric, Josephine, and Blackwall. Varric tried to slip a card out of his sleeve only to be caught by Josephine. “I saw that, Varric! You’re cheating!”

“What can I say Ruffles? Old habit.” He gave her a sheepish look before laying his cards down. 

The game kept going between Josephine and Blackwall until she drew the angel of death card. She looked smugly at Blackwall as she laid out her cards, then suddenly he laid down his: a full set. “I believe I just won, Lady Montilyet.”

Everyone cheered and clapped, glad to see Josephine finally lose, except for Cassandra. She scoffed in aversion and rolled her eyes.

“What did you do? Lie your way into winning like you do everything else?” She ridiculed.

It became uncomfortably silent around the table. The cheerful look on Blackwall’s face fell. He shifted his chair back from the table and got to his feet.

“My apologizes if I offended you Cassandra.” He turned to Aiden and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, love. You know where to find me should I be needed.”

Aiden tried to plead with him to stay while the others began to chastise Cassandra for her harsh words. The entreating didn’t work however, and Blackwall made his way out of the tavern.

As he treaded out into the night air he sighed. He had wished more than anything to make amends quickly. Tonight however, that did not seem possible.


	3. Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting this up so late! I hope you all enjoy! ^_^

Early morning light flooded into Aiden’s room as the sun began to rise above the Frostback Mountains. When the sunlight had inched across the floor to finally fall across her bed, she groaned and pulled the covers up over her entire body. Aiden Cadash had never been a morning person, and at the moment she cursed the large windows surrounding her room under her breath.

When she finally decided to vacate the generously sized bed, she kept the blankets pulled around her body and over her head like a cloak. Dread washed over her as she trudged over to her wardrobe to get dressed. The previous night had turned from an entertaining evening to a terrible one due to the bitter words that were exchanged.

It had hurt her tremendously to see the look on Blackwall’s face as he left the tavern. Instantly she wanted to follow him back to the barn, but the tone in his voice had stopped her. She was determined though to march straight out of her room, ignore anyone that tried to stop her on the way, and spend the entire day with Blackwall.

Luck did not seem to be on her side, however. As she pulled on a grey tunic over the leggings she picked out, someone started knocking on the door. Aiden huffed loudly. “It’s open!”

Cassandra slipped into the room as she closed the door behind her. Guilt was plastered all over her face as she marched to the middle of the room.

“I want to apologize for my behavior last night. It was uncalled for and I regret what I said.”

“It’s not me you need to say you’re sorry to. It’s him. That was cruel and petty of you. You should know a lot better than that.”

Cassandra stared over at the windows and her shoulders slumped forward. Aiden patted her shoulder in reassurance before quietly exiting the room.

She barely had stepped out of the stairway that led to her room before Aiden noticed Josephine was standing with a crowd of nobles that just arrived to Skyhold. She quickly hid behind one of the giant statues lining the walls of the hall. Members of the Inquisition that walked past paid no attention to their leader hiding, nor did they alert Josephine to her presence. The group finally left with servants to be shown to their rooms as the conversation ended.

The moment Josephine was inside her office, Aiden made a run for it. Those who called after or greeted her received no response.   
She made it down the steps leading into the keep as swiftly as her little legs could carry her before finally being stopped.

“Inquisitor, I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time.” Cullen inquired as Aiden nearly bumped into him in her hurry to get to the barn.

“What is it, Cullen?”

“I was just about to start training some new recruits and was wondering if you’d join us?”

Aiden rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and sighed. “I’d love to Cullen, but I have something I need to do first. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Cullen bowed slightly to her as she continued on her path past him.

Once again, Aiden was only able make it a short distance before her name was called again. This time it was some of Leliana’s scouts requiring her attention. They were leading several refugees behind them who all stared at Aiden like she was Andraste herself.

Halfheartedly, she forced a smile back onto her face. She knew that it would be a long time, if at all, before she could see Blackwall that night.


	4. Getting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this guys, but I'm not sure when I can post the next chapters. The charger to my laptop broke. >_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarvia's guide to writing fluff:  
> Step 1- find good music like so: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vHdYvS8hTg  
> Step 2- being writing  
> Stp 3- hope that Cassandra would be proud of you and your writing

For days the Inquisitor had been kept working painstakingly on every little detail brought to her attention. She barely had time to visit Blackwall. When she did, she almost immediately fell asleep due to exhaustion. That was something Blackwall intended to change. 

All night he planned a small break away from Skyhold and the Inquisition for the two of them. Not a soul knew about it, not even Aiden, other than Leliana. She was a good friend to the Inquisitor, and Blackwall knew that if they had just left without saying a word everyone would have marched out to find their missing leader.

Before anyone else had awoken, Blackwall was already up and about. He had his horse saddled and ready, waiting to make an escape. Bags were packed full of things that might be needed. The only thing left was to get Aiden.

As cautiously as he could, Blackwall made it through Skyhold. He made it under Vivienne’s balcony without hearing her stir, before creeping to the stairway leading to Aiden’s bedroom. The guards that had been position at the front of the stairs said nothing, just merely nodded in acknowledgement to Blackwall. He nodded back and took the stairs two at a time all the way to the top.

He stepped inside Aiden’s bedroom and tiptoed to her side. The Inquisitor was tucked up in a ball in the middle bed. Blackwall chuckle quietly as he sat down on the mattress. He brushed a few long strands of red hair back before pressing kisses all over her face lovingly.

“Aiden my love, it’s time for you to wake up.” He murmured before kissing her lips.

Aiden whined a little before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Seeing Blackwall, she grinned and slumped over against him, sighing contently. “Good morning. What time is it?”

“The sun’s not even up yet. I need you to get dressed quickly. I promise I’ll let you sleep more.”

Blackwall strode over to the wardrobe and pulled out soft, worn, clothes, good for traveling, before going back to the bed. Aiden was slumped over to the side against the headboard with her eyes halfway closed. Blackwall sighed as he respectfully removed the shirt she had been sleeping in from her body and redressed her.

After she was clothed, Blackwall slid one arm under Aiden’s knees and the other behind her back. He lifted her up and cuddled her close to his body. She gave him a sleepy smile as her head dropped against his shoulder. His beard tickled her skin as she nuzzled her face against his neck.

He made his way back down the stairs and out of Skyhold. Due to her short stature, Aiden looked like a child cradled in Blackwall’s arms as he carried her towards the stables, making it easier for them to sneak out. He was grateful for that. None of the recently arisen inquisition members would question where they were going. Being Inquisitor was putting more stress on Aiden than anyone should have on them, and being constantly interrogated about what she was doing did not help.

Blackwall sat Aiden on to the saddle of his horse. She slumped forward slightly, still groggy from sleep. He swung himself up onto the horse behind Aiden before wrapping an arm securely around her. With an easy prod of his heel into the courser’s side, they were finally off.


	5. Finally There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I'm good at fluff.

By mid-afternoon, the couple had made their way almost completely down the mountain. Aiden woke up fully, not long after leaving Skyhold, and had remained hyper and lively since. It was an enduring quality Blackwall admired about her. Somehow she could be playful and cheerful one minute, the next she was serious and ready to take on anything. She always, no matter what mood, remained kind and loving towards others.

Spring was ending and the days were getting warmer in the valley. Blackwall was thankful for the heat after spending so long in the freezing cold at Skyhold. Aiden even had to roll the sleeves of her shirt and legs of her pants up. Small beads of sweat were already forming on her skin. 

“Can we stop somewhere and rest for a moment? I’m tired of riding.” Aiden twisted around to look over her shoulder at Blackwall.

“Of course, love.” He looked around for a suitable place to stop before spotting a little clearing with a stream running through it. Blackwall directed the horse over to the little spot before pulling on its reigns and bringing it to a halt. 

He slid off the horse’s back before turning and holding his arms open to Aiden with a smirk. “Allow me to help you down, my lady.”

“Why thank you, kind Ser!” She snickered before leaping. Firm arms embraced her the moment she landed in them. Blackwall planted a loving kiss on her lips before settling Aiden on her feet.

Without any hesitation, Aiden pulled her boots off and tossed them aside. She waded out into the stream, not caring about how cool the water felt against her skin. Blackwall sat down on the ground watching her. He had taken out some of the food he had packed for them and was eating quietly.

Aiden wandered further into the middle of the stream not paying attention to where she went. Suddenly she plunged under the water after stepping off a rock and into a deeper portion of the stream. 

He jumped to his feet ready to crash in after her. Blackwall stopped however, after she surfaced. Aiden thrashed about as she tried to gain her footing again. All her hair was plastered to her face and shoulders, with various leaves and debris that was carried along in the water stuck in it. 

Blackwall chortled loudly at the sight of her and reached his hand out to her. “Are you alright? Give me your hand, I’ll pull you out.”

Instead of pulling her out however, he found himself in the water. He gasped loudly at the coldness of it, causing Aiden to cackle at him. Once the initial shock wore off he turned with a dark smirk and lunged after her. Aiden squeaked and rushed towards the bank of the stream to get away from him. He was faster than her though and quickly caught up to her. 

They fell onto the ground in a tangled ball laughing and panting.  
Blackwall rolled Aiden underneath him and gently stroked a hand through her hair. She smiled softly at him before leaning up for a kiss. His lips crushed against hers passionately before he pressed their foreheads together.

“We should continue riding, my lady.” He whispered breathlessly, “Otherwise I don’t think we’ll be leaving this spot for some time.”

* * *

By the end of the night, they had made it to the small village on the edge of the mountains. The both of them were exhausted from their traveling, but thrilled to have finally made it to a little tavern. Blackwall lead their horse to the stable while Aiden went inside to their room.

He sighed and stopped for a moment to take in the sights of the village. Everything was calm and still. Stars burned brightly in the sky. It was a beautiful area. One, Blackwall thought to himself, that he would have like to settle into had he not ended up joining the Inquisition.

Blackwall headed back into the tavern. The owner smiled and nodded at him as he took the stairs two at a time up to the room they would be staying in for the next few days. He pushed the door open and instantly started smiling at what he saw.

Aiden was stretched out on the bed face down. She was snoring lightly and had one boot off and the other barely dangling from her foot.  
Blackwall gently lifted her foot up and pulled the remaining boot off before removing his own, and tossing both pairs to the side. He pulled the blankets back from the bed and slipped under them with Aiden held against his chest.

“Goodnight, my lady.” He pressed his lips to her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off as well.


	6. By Flame and Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry I'm so late getting this out! But here it is finally! Chapter 6! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out next week. ^_^

The scent of smoke drifting into the room jolted Aiden awake. It was so thick, black, stifling, and dense, that she realized that she could hardly to see her hands held out before her. Aiden coughed and gasped loudly, choking on it. Frantically she turned and grabbed Blackwall by the shoulders to shake him awake. He groaned and took a deep breath before sitting upright gasping and choking on the smoke as well.

“Something’s wrong! We need to get out of here now!” she coughed more as she crawled to the end of the bed.

They both sprang out of the bed. They grabbed their boots and weapons, leaving the rest of their belongs they had brought behind, before bursting out of the room. The hallway was even more densely filled with the smoke and the air was becoming so hot it was smothering. Everything on the first floor of the tavern was chaotic. The entirety of it had been set ablaze and the flames had spread rapidly, so rapidly the second floor’s supports creaked and groaned under the weight as they burned away.

Screaming finally reached Aiden’s ears over the roaring of the flames. She searched around the tavern floor as swiftly as she could with Blackwall right on her heels. Her heart jumped into her throat and tears threatened to spill over. She could not help but think that it was like Haven all over again. Right as Aiden was about the race out the door, she slammed straight into a red templar. Before she even had time to react however, Blackwall drove his blade through the templar’s chest before he could even react. The templar slumped to the floor, dead at their feet

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt?” Blackwall sounded and looked almost panicked as he tugged Aiden close.

She nodded her head weakly. “I’m fine, but we need to find out exactly what’s going on here and we need to stop it.”

Blackwall let out a deep breath he did not know he was holding. Aiden stooped down next to the templar’s body to search through the items he was carrying with him. The only things she found a few herbs and potions before coming across a folded, worn out looking piece of paper. Aiden unfolded it to see what the paper contained before Blackwall jerked her back again. A loud cracking sound echoed throughout the tavern before a beam fell from the ceiling and landed hard on the spot Aiden had just been standing at. Without saying a word, he dragged her out of the building and into the street.

Outside things were worse than they could have imagined. Screams had grown louder and almost the entire town was ablaze. More red templars ran throughout, ransacking houses and dragging townspeople out of their homes. Anyone who tried to oppose them were quickly cut down and left in the street to die.

Rage overtook Aiden. She stormed down the streets looking to take out her anger on any templar that crossed her path. Blackwall rushed to keep up with her as she stalked off. Any red templar that made it past her he took down without a second thought. 

Together Blackwall and Aiden had cut halfway through the town in no time at all. What was left of the red templars were retreating already after not finding what they were searching for. Aiden thought about chasing after them before screams again rang out. 

“We gotta help them!” She yelled back at Blackwall as she race off once more.

More of the buildings around them began to crash down as the flames consumed them. The loud roaring of timber burning and falling made it hard to tell where the cries for help were coming from. It felt like she was running in circles trying to find where the screaming was coming from.

On the very edge of the village she found them. The red Templars had trapped a family into their house, barricading the doors and windows, and set the building ablaze as they had everything else. No matter how desperately they had tried to free themselves, there was absolutely no way for them to escape.

Aiden charged towards the house. She tried desperately to wrench the crates and debris away from the door, but it was all too much for her to move. She stepped back away from the crates to try and think of a way to move them, before Blackwall brought his sword down upon them. He swung has hard as he could, crushing some, and continued to hack and slash until there was a path cleared for the door to open. Once she was able to squeeze inside the house, Aiden dashed inside.

Smoke was filling the home in a thick blinding blanket, as it had been in the tavern. Aiden coughed violent as it burned her throat and nose with every breath she took. She pressed onward though, stumbling over fallen debris to find those trapped inside. Blackwall’s heavy foots steps reverberated close behind her as they both started their feverish search. Eventually, Blackwall found the family huddled together in a small bedroom. The parents where hovering over their small children in order to protect them.

“We’re with the Inquisition! We’re here to help you!” Blackwall’s voice rang out over the chaotic roaring of flames.

The two toddlers started wailing as they’re parents forced them into Blackwall’s arms. 

“Take them first!” The father pleaded.

Blackwall immediately fled from the house to get the little ones to safety. Aiden reached out and grab hold of the man’s hand. His wife held tightly to the back of his shirt as Aiden started leading them from the room.

“Just stay close to me! I’ll get you out of here!”

Slowly, they inched their way through burning floors and debris before making it to the door. As Aiden started out the door, the roof creaked and groaned as it started caving in. She pushed the couple out before herself into the night air. However, she could not get out in time. The roof came crashing down on top of Aiden, forcing her to the floor.

Blackwall screamed and rushed to her side. He dug through what was left of the burning mess to free Aiden, not caring how badly he seared his own skin. He turned over one last piece of rubble before reaching in and grabbing her by her arm. Blackwall pulled her from the wreck of the house and over to where the family was waiting safely, all the while pleading to the Maker and Andraste that she would be alright.

As cool air enveloped her, Aiden began gasping to breath. The sound of marching troops filled the air as she finally blacked out.


End file.
